world_scholars_cupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sience
OMG! How do i search for Learning.com: The Internet and the Open Education Movement & The Pocket Veto: Mobile Technology and Democratic Development Questions to Consider #* How is a technology different from a tool, if at all? #* Are all technologies liberating technologies? #* Are there examples of technologies that do more to oppress than to liberate us? #* Do technologies come attached to ideologies? #* Do users need to understand the technologies they use? #* What are the implications of the Internet for “liberation movements”? #* Are governments able to suppress liberating technologies? #* Do people ever willingly buy technologies that reduce their own freedom? Have you? #* Do women and girls face extra barriers in their access to technology? #* Would cheap renewable energy be the ultimate liberating technology? #* Have Wikipedia and other online sources freed us from the elite management of knowledge? # Denying the Limits of Nature #* Freedom from Death & Disease: Vaccination, Antibiotics, and Sanitation #* So What if You Were Born That Way?: Transforming the Mind and Body #* The Walking Alive: Prosthetics & New Techniques for Defeating Paralysis #* Seeing What Goes Bump: The Power of the Electric Light #* To Baby or Not to Baby: The Impact of Reproductive Technology #* Learning from Dracula: Immortality and the Science (?) of Transhumanism #* The Lazarus Effect: Pushing the Frontiers of Resuscitation # Defying the Limits of Society #* Read All About It: The Early Legacy of the Printing Press #* Machine Wash Only: Household Technologies and Women’s Liberation #* You Can Get There From Here: The Impact of the Train and Automobile #* The Tweet Heard Around the World: Social Media and Social Upheaval #* Learning.com: The Internet and the Open Education Movement #* The Pocket Veto: Mobile Technology and Democratic Development # Additional Questions & Cases to Discuss (Examples) #* Should governments allow people to vote online? And would online voting be good or bad for democracy? #* Are technological advances the key to making microfinance sustainable? #* Can mobile platforms effectively help free people from basic human needs? Or are they overrated? #* Can technologies liberate us from exposure to disease? Or is something lost when humans are treated by non-humans? #* Is it fair to say that the electric light delivered "liberation from one of the primordial limits imposed by nature on the human will"—nighttime? #* Are transhumanists helping "the human race transcend its biological limits" or are they just transcending the limits of plausible science? #* Does “sousveillance” limit the power of the “surveillance” state? #* Should access to the Internet be equally available to all people? #* Can technology free us from stage fright? Or is this approach just avoiding the problem? #* Does social media really make the power of the people greater than the people in power? #* Are “citizen-driver” technologies freeing us from limits on our access to transportation? Will driverless cars? #* Do people have a right to the data generated by their own senses? #* Should we try to raise the dead?